When You're Obsessed With Hetalia
by FenrirKeyblade
Summary: Title means all. 50 things you do/that happen when you're obsessed with Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Fenrir: Okay, I know, I am totes lame for posting this coz there is a million other out there. Sorry?  
**Edited: **Ohmagawd, I can't believe I mixed up China with Hungary... -dies of the shame-

* * *

_When You're Obsessed With Hetalia_

1. You start to suspect unicorns and fairies might be real.

2. You use common catchphrases like 'da', 'aru', 'da ze' and 've~'.

3. You ask classmates who, exactly, is Canada?

4. You try to teach your family about the awesomeness of Hetalia.

5. Alas, they just stare off into space while you rant.

6. America Independence Day has a very different meaning and makes you sad.

7. When you see people arguing, fighting or other, you say _this wouldn't happen if only you'd become one with Mother Russia _in your most serious voice.

8. You doodle on anything within reach and it always has something to do with Hetalia.

9. BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA.

10. Spaghetti and bolognaise is now called pasta.

11. When you or someone else cooks, no matter what it is, you either yell PASTA or WURST.

12. Texas is on America's nose.

13. You take great joy in saying 'I live in _England_' or 'I live in _America_' or other.

14. Now you know it's not Santa, it's Finland!

15. One day you'll hit people with frying pans, just like Hungary.

16. It took you a while to realise hey, China is a boy.

17. You ask friends if they like the name Ivan or Arthur better, because it deciders if they are awesome and English or insane and Russian on the inside.

18. You also ask if they like Germany or Italy better, just so you can laugh inwardly because they answered.

19. Prussia is totally awesome.

20. The French are bisexual perverts.

21. Japan obviously has an awesome singing voice.

22. Italy so did not wake up earlier than Germany.

23. You know Russia is insane. But it's an awesome insanity.

24. You are always humming Marukaite Chikyuu by your favorite character.

25. If you are not humming Marukaite Chikyuu, then it is still in your head.

26. Whenever something about World War 2 comes up, people wonder when you got interested.

27. And how you know random bits of information.

28. No matter what anyone says, Hetalia's history is always true.

29. _Always._

30. You have things from Hetalia on your iPod/computer/MP3 player.

31. You wonder how America would feel about Obama.

32. You refuse to call the Axis anything other than Axis powers.

33. You only think of Hetalia now.

34. It's not sad at all.

35. In fact you think it's awesome.

36. The Polish are all cross-dressing.

37. You feel super guilty now for not knowing there was a North and South Italy.

38. You'd squee if somehow, Germany IS Holy Roman Empire.

39. You know that when Austria is angry, he plays the piano.

40. You know that when Austria is sad, he plays the piano.

41. You know that Austria just likes to play the piano.

42. Half of the time on Fanfiction, you read Hetalia.

43. You even have a day where everything is Hetalia.

44. Damn, you even sing Hetalia.

45. You wonder why Hetalia isn't on the news because yes, it is that awesome.

46. You already know that Korea didn't like Hetalia.

47. Even though it likes Japan's man-breasts.

48. Hypocrites, they are. Honestly.

49. If someone is talking about a country, you say _oh yeah! He/she rocks!_

50. Your friends always known you were weird, but not this weird…

Fenrir: Omg this sucks. I'm sorry. D:  
I bet you can tell when I ran out of stuff. -sweatdrop-


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir: Mkay, because Schneeglocke wanted to add some, I've decided to make another chapter for the reviewers and what they do!Because I'm awesome like that.

Disclaimer: I'ma be listing which is who's at the end, so I dun own them, and I don't own the awesome Hetalia!

* * *

1. You think of Hetalia every time you see a country's flag.

2. You want to move to a country just because you love the character.

3. You demand everyone to become one with Russia.

4. You think English cooking must be revolting.

5. In fact, it should be used as a weapon.

6. You ask everyone, 'you will become one with Mother Russia, da?'

7. I hate you, you're gonna sit on Busby's Chair.

8. You have an urge to burst into a room saying, 'The Awesome (insert your name here) is back!'

9. You wish your country (if not already) was in Hetalia.

10. You wish all your history papers tested on the Allies and Axis Powers.

11. The Awesome Kingdom Of Prussia should still exist!

12. You watch the opening ceremony of the Olympics/Youth Olympics and comment on all the other countries bases on Hetalia as all the countries flags are brought out.

13. Then you laugh about it.

14. You refer to mashed potatoes as 'Germany's squishy potatoes'.

15. Maple syrup goes with ANYTHING!

16. You can drink it too.

17. Global warming should be prevented by creating a giant hero to shield us from the sun's rays.

18. You think of Hetalia/start laughing when you eat pasta

19. Then you say, 'PASTAAA~~'

20. Sky divers should totally yell 'VODKA!' as they jump out of their planes.

21. Belarus is a scary country...

22. Swedish must be tall and scary.

23. You watch all the Hetalia '10 min challenges' on YouTube

24 You have dirty thoughts when you see who 'tops' in a world map

25. You try to convert people into Hetalia readers/watchers

26. Then you wonder if they'll also be converted into YAOI/Shonen Ai Fans

* * *

1, 2 and 3 by Scheeglocke.

4 to 23 by the Anonymous Reviewer.

24 to 26 by The Singing Maiden.


End file.
